Papa Don't Preach
by Cats eye1
Summary: Songfic about Rinoa telling her father that she's pregnant please Read and Review PLEASE!!


Rinoa sat swigging her legs silently as she sat on the bus to caraways mansion

**Disclaimer: **I don't own

**A/N: **Please Read and Review****

Rinoa sat swigging her legs silently as she sat on the bus to caraways mansion. _I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell him. _She stared out of the window at the passing cars, _but how? _She wondered silently _how do you tell somebody you spent the first half of your life with that you're…you're pregnant. I mean how? I mean I'm not even sure if Squall loves me. He never shows his emotion, he said he would marry me but I'm not sure whether he is doing it because it's the right thing or because he loves me I just don't…know…_

Papa I know you're going to be upset  
'Cause I was always your little girl  
But you should know by now  
I'm not a baby  
  


"Stopping at General Caraway's Mansion, Please mind the step" the announcer's voice rang out annoyingly.

Rinoa sighed heavily, _can't put it off forever I suppose. _Rinoa stumbled off the bus _If only Squall knew I was here_. She had left the garden early that morning Squall was on a mission and wouldn't be back 'til the evening so she could try and tell her father what had happened. 

She walked up the pathway nodding at the solider as she past. _Breathe_ _just breathe Rinoa _she walked even slower up the path trying to put off getting there until the last possible moment.She felt like crying as she looked around the empty garden, memories of her child hood rushed back to her. Playing in the garden with her mother and her dad watching in the background just standing there never joining in just standing. 

Rinoa hastily swallowed the lump in her throat when she remembered what it was like after her mother had gone. She was never allowed in the garden again after she went but her Dad was always there when he wasn't working, sitting there crying sometimes he used to sit by the pool chucking stones in one by one.

_I'm never going to treat my child like that…our child like that. _Rinoa rubbed her tummy slightly, a tear rolled down her face as she remembered her and her dad's relationship.

He never talked to her like a person, always like an animal, a dirty smelly animal that could never get anything right. She remembered the look on his face when she walked into a room the twitching of his nose, the furrowing of his eyebrows, the wrinkling of his mouth. He never used to say "hi honey", no "nice to see you Rinny" or even "I'm sorry baby Daddy's a bit busy could you come back later". Oh no he would always point out something wrong like "shut the door!" or "Hold your chin up" and if he didn't want her there a simple "Get the hell out! Have you no manners!?"

****He always did that.Try to tell her what was right and what was wrong no matter how out of date those ideas were. She always had to have her skirts at least knee length, she shouldn't be cheeky to her elders and she should never flirt with boys and NEVER EVER have sex before marriage. Ironic. She had gone and done just that.

She looked up startled; to preoccupied in her own thoughts to notice she was standing outside the front door. She took a shaky breathe and entered _I've been tested and failed. Now it's your time daddy lets see how strong you are._

_ _

She stood in front of the desk. The General barely looked up at his daughter just merely nodded at her presence. Finally with a deep sigh he looked up realizing she was not going away. "Yes" he said impatiently.

Rinoa took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant" 

  
You always taught me right from wrong  
I need your help, daddy please be strong  
I may be young at heart  
But I know what I'm saying  
  


The General's face stayed the same but inside angered was rising, running through his veins going straight to his heart. "What!" he tried to keep his voice steady but it wasn't working.

"I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby" Rinoa unlike her father kept her voice steady even though on the inside she was screaming.

"Why are you telling me huh?! What is this? Some kind of sick revenge? Do you really hate me that much?" he stood up from the desk and turn to face the window; he couldn't stand the sight of her.

"Don't think so highly of yourself. It was a mistake, okay! A mistake! Its such a mess" Tears started to roll down his face.

"Who" he demanded he voice suddenly calm

  
The one you warned be all about  
The one you said I could do without  
We're in an awful mess  
And I don't mean maybe-please  
  


"Squall…Squall Leonhart" said Rinoa suddenly proud she wanted to add the man I love but decided against it.

"Are you proud of that are you. Able to con your way into a man's bed. Well congratulations sorry I didn't send a card."He sneered.  


"Shut up! Just shut up! It's wasn't like that. I'm in trouble okay I came to you for help for Hyne's sake! Some father you are! All you done since this I came here is shout at me, I don't need to be lectured. Damn it! I'm having a baby!"  
  


Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby  
I'm gonna keep my baby,mmm....  
  


"You know what Rinoa I don't know why you're even here! You seemed to have made up your mind! You're going to totally disregard your roots and go off with this man. Obviously you don't give a shit about this family. Just get out of this house! Get out!" yelled Caraway,

"Alright I'll get out but don't think you can lecture me on how to run a family! You never ever talked to me like a person after mum died, you wouldn't talk to me for days on end never used to turn up to dinner nothing, no wonder I ran away. You don't know shit about me or raising a family so just piss off!" screamed Rinoa through her tears; this is happening nothing like she planned it to. "And yes I have decided what to do, we're going to get married, have the baby our own little family without you." she stormed out of the room, she couldn't take it anymore, _We're in love Dad Why can't you be happy?_

He says that he's going to marry me  
We can raise a little family  
Maybe we'll be all right  
It's a sacrifice  
  


***

_Come on Squall, _thought Rinoa as she sat on her dormitory bed. They were an hour later – she couldn't stand waiting she never thought of anything to do will she waiting.

Sighing she went into her en suite bathroom to try hide the tear stains on her cheeks with a bit of make up. She pulled her long ebony hair away from her face and examined how it looked in the mirror. Deciding it looked better she turned and slowly went back into her bedroom and slumped on her bed.

"No welcome for me then" Squall was leaning against the doorframe smiling slightly.

"Squall!" gasped Rinoa as she ran the short distance from the bed to him but stopping halfway there. She cocked her head on one side and said mischievously "Did you get me a present?"

Squall's smile broadened as he nodded and pulled a black box out of his pocket. He bent down on one knee as said the four special words.

"Marry me"

  
Daddy, daddy if you could only see  
Just how good he's been treating me  
You'd give it some blessing right now  
'Cause we are in love  
We are in love, so please

**A/N: **Okay it sucks but please read and review. I wasn't actually going to post this up but I got into a fight with a girl and she told me that I couldn't write for shit and this story sucked so I just have to post it up and see what you think of it anyway please please please read and review.


End file.
